


Kenma Kozume x Reader Oneshots

by hikenmaily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Multi, POV Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikenmaily/pseuds/hikenmaily
Summary: Just showing how much Y/N loves Kenma with all their heart and how Kenma loves them back.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Talking to the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Second Person.  
> You know what you came here for so I wont keep you long 😦😦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in Second Person.  
> You know what you came here for so I wont keep you long 😦😦

He was beautiful. It may sound like an obsession, but to you it was mainly just pure love for the blond. It made you confused when he said other setters were more talented than him. He was the only man you had the effort of genuinely smiling at. He was the reason you are even smiling right now. He looked at you, hands around his PSP. “You were staring.” You quickly looked away with red splattering around your cheeks. You suddenly mustered up all the courage and looked at him in the eye. “I love you.” It was true. You love him. Love cannot even be a word for you to use to show how much you love him. It was like an endless loop. Your heart always willingly going to him. “Don’t make it sound like 3 years ago, we’re already dating.” He smiled at how sheepish you were. You confessed during your 2nd year in junior high. He was taken aback in the first place. To think such a magnificent person like you would have feelings for him made him feel all the butterflies inside. At first, you only thought it was a simple crush, it was not. Now, he was your universe. You smiled at the thought of him. He suddenly stood up and held your hand in his. “Dance with me?” Your eyes glistened even when the only source of light was his PSP. How much you have waited to hear those words come from in-between his lips. You nodded gracefully. The blond pulled you up and held you by the waist, hands interlocking with yours on the side. The distance between the both of you was apart by only centimeters you could see the hearts in his eyes. He genuinely loves you too. Music playing from his Bluetooth speaker, you followed his slow swaying as you flew to cloud 9. You nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck, smelling his scent. This was perfect. The moon shining on the both of you like it was a spotlight. Stars surrounding you and him as if both of you were the main characters of this cruel world. It was such a peaceful moment, like time has stopped for the both of you to sway to the melody. He grabbed you by your chin and leveled your face with his. Both of you looking into each other’s eyes with so much love. When did you deserve such a moment, a man? Your wishes as a child to find someone to make you happy have come true. He was everything you have dreamed of and have wished for. Those coins you true into a fountain, wishing for such a person has finally been used. This felt like it was out of a Disney film. “I love you so much. You’re my everything.” He whispered as you smiled widely. “I love you too much. I-I can’t express it into words.” He grinned too, it looked so innocent. “Well, actions speak louder than words.” It was true, it really did. He did not need to speak to show his appreciation and gratitude for you. He even thought he was a pioneer in his past life, he did not deserve you at all. You are and angel, and he was a mere boy. Well, that is only what he thinks he is. You looked at him as if he was a sculpture. So fragile yet so beautiful. He placed both of his hands on his waist as he continued to sway with you. Everything in sync.

**This was perfect.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally CRIED the mariana trench writing this omg this hit me HARD but just wanted to say this will be the type of content I will post spilling my soul out to this MAN and I did not stutter


	2. Look At Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma, ignoring Y/N as he usually would and would only focus on his games when with them, started to open up to her friend. As a result, Y/N notices this and starts acting different around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only 1/2 parts of the story I have planned on writing. I tried to make Kenma not that OOC cause it'll just make him look like kuroo at that point. I'll add the second part once it's ready.

“Kenma!” You yelled as you tried to catch up to him from behind. His attention switches from his PSP to you for a second, then back to his game. This was the routine you had to endure when you were with him. It was tiring and made you exhausted. All you ever asked in your dreams was to have him initiate a conversation with you, anything. It was you who took credit for everything in your friendship. Conversations, topics, attention, absolutely everything. It drained your soul that you felt like giving up. It was not like you to give up on this love you have for him, but the chances of him having mutual feelings were close to thin. At least that was what you think.

You placed the palms of your hands on your knees, trying to catch your breath as he continued walking. You sighed as you jogged up to his side, trying to think of something to say. He looked unbothered by how much effort you were putting to be with him. “Did you finally bring lunch today? All you do during breaks is play games, Kenma. Those boss battles of yours isn’t going to fill your digestive system.” You laughed as the male continued pressing random buttons. ‘ _Sheesh, am I just some type of imaginary friend to him? If this man ever replies to me, I’d be winning the lottery.’_

Soon enough, your friend came walking up to you. “Y/N! I bought those stickers you wanted, you greedy bastard.” She nudged your arm. F/N looked over at Kenma and smiled. “You seem occupied with that game of yours Kenma.” He looked up when he heard his name and looked into her eyes. “Oh, it’s just a new game I bought.” ‘ _HE ACTUALLY ANSWERED HER BUT NOT ME WHAT AM I? OVERDUE?’_ “Oh, reminds me! My brother has games he dropped since he’s focusing on school now. I can lend them to you if you want to try them out.”

As soon as Kenma heard those words come out from her mouth, his eyes glistened with sparkles and rainbows. He nodded vigorously as a small smile formed on his features. “Alright! I’ll message you when I get the go signal from him!” F/N said as she jogged away with a bright smile. The male looked back down on his game and continued walking, not paying attention to the bombarded expression on your face. _‘What a killjoy.’_

▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

  


You sat in your seat, writing notes down as the teacher kept discussing. You could not risk that honour student title of yours. Just as the teacher was about to dismiss the class, you looked outside the window while packing your stuff for lunch, looking to see if Kenma was sitting at the usual spot both of you sit on while eating. He was, surprisingly, he was never this early to eat lunch with you. Turns out it wasn’t **_you_ ** he was waiting to eat lunch with, but with F/N. ‘ _I guess those games really hooked him in.’_ You thought as your friend group circled around your desk. “What a miracle. You aren’t eating with Mr. right down there.” One of them smirked as you sent a scowl at them. “It’s only because F/N said to him her brother had games he dropped and now he’s hooked.” I looked back down to see that they were chatting happily like he was in a much more different world than you are. “Hm, Y/N. You sure it’s only for the games?” Another one of your friends asked. Your head snapped at their direction with wide eyes. _‘It’s plainly for her brother’s games, right? Yeah, it should be. But what if- NO he wouldn’t be THAT interested. Right? I’m right, right?’_ Your conscience playing mind games with you at this point. Though it was not entirely impossible, you believed he would not go to that extent for games. Unless he had a different motive. “Oh shush, he wouldn’t go that far, F/N.” You replied to the question asked earlier. “Oh, whatever you say, Y/N. If I were you, I’d keep an eye out for selener.” You huffed as you went out of the classroom with them, taking one last glance at the pair below. 

  


▰▱▰▱▰▱▰▱▰▱▰▱▰▱

  


Your day was absolutely ruined. Even the sight of Kenma with someone else made your blood boil. It may seem overprotective at first, but the fact that the male was smiling with a close friend of yours and enjoying her company made it seem too bad to be true. You were no gatekeeper of who Kenma socializes with, but it seemed like F/N had him wrapped around her finger. She may not know it, but that was your perspective. The school bell rang as everyone rushed to go out with their friends as everyone else packed their bags to leave. You heaved out a sigh as you remembered you had to wait for Kenma outside of his classroom. If you were being completely honest, you did not want to see the male at all. You did not want him in your line of sight during this time, but you were a person of your word. You promised him that you would always walk him home, and you obliged to that promise, thinking it would also lead to an opportunity to catch Kenma during his vulnerable times. You remembered that the male did not have training today, making him able to go home at the same time as you do. You had a gloomy expression on your face as you carried your entire weight to his classroom. You brought out your phone as you waited for someone with hands glued to a PSP to come out.

After several minutes and people waiting beside you for their friends, Kenma walked out without meeting a single eye with you. You expected this anyway, why did it sting a lot more today? You looked at him and as soon as he was about to look at you, you turned your gaze away. This was suffocating. The atmosphere around you was making you turn ill. The walk back to you and his neighborhood was silent. _Way too silent_. Usually, it would be you chatting and starting the conversations with him as he just ignored you, but now, it was both of you who had their mouths shut tight. Kenma was waiting for you to say something, anything, even when he seemed to be focused on his game. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw the stern look on your face. When did you become this serious? At this point, he just wanted to know what was going on in that little head of yours. Earlier, you were happy-go-lucky with your friends, laughing on jokes you made up and dumb stories about you. Now, it was all gone. Did he do anything wrong? Did he say something he should not have? It was all a mystery to him. As soon as the both of you reached your house, you simply left him behind as he waited for your usual cheery goodbye. He was praying that you would at least greet him goodbye since your mouth did not open a single time during the walk. His hand left in the air to signal a wave as he was stunned by your action. He placed his PSP back in his pocket as he tried to process what just happened.

▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂

**Received Messages**

**22:00**

**From:** **けんま** **こずめ (** **K** **enma Kozume)**

**No subject**

**══════════════════════════════════**

**Y/N, did I do something wrong?**

**Please tell me if I did something or said anything...**

**It’s alright.**

**I can take it.**

You looked at the screen of your phone, deciding whether it was best to reply to the message. You have gone through all day trying to not make him think the wrong thing, and here he is messaging you at 10 PM. You covered your face with your hands and screamed into them. This was getting frustrating to you. “Maybe I should just sleep already.” You said to yourself as your conscience mentally agreed. You turned off your phone and placed it somewhere socially distant from you. You laid in bed, thinking about what Kenma might be doing at this time. ‘ _No, I shouldn’t be thinking about him at this time. Just get some rest Y/N.’_ Your eyelids slowly started to close as you drifted into your slumber.

  


🗞▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔🗞

  


**Received Messages**

**02:32**

**From:** **けんま** **こずめ (** **K** **enma Kozume)**

**No subject**

**══════════════════════════════════**

**Hey.**

**Is this about F/N?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other note you will see was for the first story. AO3 giving my free glitches

**Author's Note:**

> literally CRIED the mariana trench writing this omg this hit me HARD but just wanted to say this will be the type of content I will post spilling my soul out to this MAN and I did not stutter


End file.
